zagrebbynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Leandra Valeriana Giovanni
In-game knowlege *Born on 19th od August 1927. * Her name means "brave lioness" * Always been kind of a rebel, and likes both male and female company * Embraced on her 30. birthday by her grandfather Pietro Giovanni * Has an eye for business and economy. They say she could even sell sewer water to a Nosferatu * With the help of her family money and influence she opened up an elite club called The Velvet Room in 1980. Inside the club operates expensive escort service and a brothel . The club is in the old palace called Ca 'd'Oro, which is considered the most beautiful palace at Venice's Grand Canal. This old palace was always called "Ca 'd'Oro" ( golden house) due to the gilt and polychrome external decorations which once filled its walls . The club ladies are exclusively mortal girls but the guards are ghouls and Kindred alike. * The club has expanded to other countries over the years - France, Spain, Netherlands, Belgium, Denmark. * Her charisma is well known to the members of her family as well as to other Camarilla officials throughout Europe. Many of them are frequent customers at her club * She doesn't forgive any mistreatment of the clients towards the girls she employs * Married her grandfather/father Pietro in 1987 - 30 years since her Embrace * It is said that younger generations of the Giovanni were found to be very attractive. Some even say they put on the irresistible look of a succubi pre-change * Could frequently be seen talking to the souls of the deceased. Sometimes prefers their company over that of Kindreds * They say the dead whisper secrets to her that are considered well buried; but can indeed resurface again * Considers Death to be very erotic and can sometimes seem obsessed with the Shadowlands * She's been following several paths of Necromancy wherein she's a true artsman; secrets of the dead don't stay hidden long from Leandra Valeriana * Aspires to be expert in all Necromancy paths one day * Usually benevolent but if needed can be cruel, manipulative, and vicious * She and her husband Pietro often indulge in the necrophilic and messy pleasures of the flesh * Favourite family quote: Consider taking a different tone with me. You are, after all, worth as much to the Giovanni dead as you are undead The Harpy Rumors *There are whispers about this young kindred taking over most of the shares of the Elite Club Erittrol, overshadowing even capabilities and successes of her husband in process. Is this just some reciprocity and quality competitive rivalry...or something more? * Someone made a mess by making Patricija meddle in boon business. And who will now clean up that mess? Are the Toreadors first in series of Camarilla's pillar clans falling by hand of this intruder? * It seems that Giovannis are coming to an end. First victim is falling soon. It will be great lesson for all who try to bring down Camarillas priced rules and traditions.